


Love Squared

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: When two people think that another two people would be perfect together, of course they set about making it happen... and hope that the other two people cooperate!





	1. Quadrilateral

I've had this one tucked away for a while! Short, fluffy, and just for fun!

* * *

 

**Love Squared**

**.  
.**

_Quadrilateral_  
_In Euclidean plane geometry, a quadrilateral is a polygon with four edges (or sides) and four vertices or corners._

* * *

 

Sakura and Ino had been roommates all through undergrad and Sakura's first few years of med school. When Ino decided to continue her graduate work somewhere other than Konoha, she'd been worried about leaving Sakura behind, but Sakura assured her that the studio apartment she'd found was going to be just fine, even if her commute would be longer.

Ino swallowed her misgivings, on the condition that they keep in touch every day. After her first year away, Ino called Sakura and told her about her friend that was moving to Konoha, and was in need of a roommate. Sakura might have been skeptical about Ino's idea, but from the moment she first met Hinata, she'd known the arrangement would work.

That spring, the girls moved into a townhouse nearer to the hospital. "It's a roommate swap," Tenten announced as she hauled another box of Hinata's books into the townhouse. "I'll lend you my best friend Hinata, and Ino will stay with me. We'll reconvene once one of you graduates." The four girls laughed and toasted the agreement over move-in pizza and wine, and were from that point on, very good friends.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising that when Hinata came home that December evening to find Sakura extra fidgety, she immediately set about finding out what was on her mind. After several moments of distracted conversation, and not feeling any closer to her goal, she slipped away only to return with two mugs of hot chocolate. She quietly put Sakura's on the night stand before sitting quietly at the desk.

Taking a slow, deep breath, she decided to try again. "You were saying your friend Naruto is back in Konoha?"

"Yes," Sakura plucked a shirt from its hanger before shaking her head and putting it back. "He got in last night."

"And you are meeting up for dinner? Maybe a movie or … what was it?"

"Fair question," she gave a half smile as she considered and rejected another garment. "You can never tell with Naruto. I think I convinced him to stick to dinner tonight – or at least got him to rule out ice-skating."

"And you are good friends?"

"Since we were kids," Sakura agreed, flicking through her clothes and pausing to make a face at a dress.

Hinata tipped her head to the side, considering her carefully before venturing:

"Just friends?"

"Best friends."

Hinata hummed her understanding, and waited a few more angry-flicks of Sakura's outfits before offering.

"You seem awfully nervous for someone that is just going to see an old friend."

Sakura gave a groan and flopped back on her bed, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"So. Ok," she flopped her arms to the side and blinked rapidly at the lazily circling ceiling fan. "Growing up, Ino and Naruto were my neighbors and best friends. We played together from the time we were toddlers, and went to school together all the way through graduation."

"And… and you got on well?"

"Oh, absolutely," she was quick to agree. "But then…Sasuke came along."

"Sasuke? I don't know that I've heard that name from you before."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't," she grumbled. "Sasuke joined our class after elementary; kind of a loner, but Naruto stuck to him like glue. Insisted on being his best friend."

"And you were friends as well?'

''Well, yeah, Naruto wanted us to be, but the thing is..." she took a deep breath. "when we got older I developed a massive crush on him."

Hinata's smile was understanding.

"Is that so bad?"

"Twelve-year-old crushes are always bad," Sakura turned on her side and plucked at her bedspread. "Or at least incredibly embarrassing... so are fourteen-year-old crushes, and fifteen… and sixteen…" she trailed off with a frown.

"And did you ever tell him how you felt?"

"Every chance I got," she reached for a small decorative pillow and pressed it to her face with a groan of embarrassment. Her voice muffled by the pillow as she continued. "I even went so far as to make the world's most cringeworthy confession... and well…. suffice it to say no one was comfortable. And you know what?" she peeked out from under the pillow, "Looking back on it? Sasuke was really good about the whole thing. He's not a visibly emotional person, and his rejections were straightforward, and not nearly as heartbreaking as I felt at the time and well...?"

"Well?"

"Well," she rolled onto her stomach and crossed her arms on the pillow, resting her chin on the backs of her hands. "It's just that I haven't really spoken with him other than the odd 'hello' in years. I guess I just want to make sure twelve-year-old me stays buried deep in my psyche and doesn't come out to make tonight awkward."

Hinata's eyes widened as she pieced Sakura's puzzle together. "And he will be there tonight. That's what is making you nervous."

"Nervous is one word for it," she muttered.

"I know you said Naruto has been abroad," Hinata said slowly. "Does that mean that Sasuke lives away, too?"

"Moved to Kumo after graduating from Oto Law," Sakura agreed. "He's only in town because Naruto gave him an ultimatum: spend the holiday with him in Konoha, or have him show up in Kumo and spend it with him there."

"And he chose Konoha," Hinata filled in the blanks. "And I take it he doesn't come to Konoha often?"

"Almost never," Sakura admitted wryly. "I haven't set eyes on him since graduation – which has been very helpful in ignoring the more embarrassing parts of my childhood."

"Surely it won't be so bad," Hinata smiled. "You are all professionals – you know how to navigate a dinner."

"Did I mention that if the rumors are to be believed, he has managed to become even more gorgeous than before."

Hinata looked stumped. "And… that's a problem?"

"It will be if twelve-year-old me resurfaces," Sakura grimaced. "I mean, twelve-year-old me had an excuse to be how she was – she was twelve! And I know we all have to have our cringey stage so we can grow out of them – and I have less than zero problems with accepting who I used to be, I'm just so worried that I'll see him and it will trigger all these old insecurities and she'll resurrect like a personality eating zombie, and suddenly I won't be a hard-working med-student who doesn't think about Sasuke pretty much ever, I'll be a starry-eyed fangirl, and I'll giggle – Oh god!" she pushed up from the bed, eyes wide. "The giggling. So much giggling. I forgot about the giggling." She flopped back on the bed face first and covered her head with the pillow. Hinata had to lean forward to hear her muffled "I'm doomed."

"Sakura," Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. "I know I've known you less than a year, but I have never once heard you mention this person, even if I've heard about Naruto, and Ino, and your other friends many times before now. You clearly don't think about him the way you used to; and you are a one of the most successful students to ever attend the University, and…." She leaned back to catch the one eye Sakura was using to peer from under the pillow.

"…Is this the part where I offer to go with you tonight?"

The entire pillow nodded 'yes.'

Hinata gave her a smile.

"I'll go get dressed."

* * *

 

“How are you not dressed yet?”

Sasuke didn’t bother to look up from his laptop. “I’m not naked.”

“You’re in ‘I-took-a-shower-but-haven’t-bothered-to-put-on-real-clothes’ clothes.”

“And I should change because?”

“Um, because we have  _plans_?!” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You know. Those things you are always making and insist we get to like three hours before we need to whether it is a flight to the other side of the globe or to pick up your app-ordered-blacker-than-your-soul coffee from Starbux?”

“And if my plans are to stay right here?” he arched one, ebony eyebrow, fingers still moving swiftly over the keyboard.

“Oh, c’mon Sasuke. It’s dinner – a meal I know you will need because you took a flight today, and you already had your decontamination shower, and it is only a matter of time before you need to eat dinner or risk mutating into something evil and hangry.”

Sasuke looked him dead in the eye.

“I’ll risk it.”

“What do you have to lose?” Naruto threw his hands in the air. “I mean, don’t flatter yourself; Sakura isn’t going to drool over you - not when someone as awesome as me is there.”

Sasuke gave a snort and went back to typing as he muttered, “That didn’t stop her when we were kids.”

“Okay, one?” He held up a finger imperiously, “You were never a kid; you were an angry-romper-wearing old man trapped an eight-year-old’s body. Two: none of us are kids now. Three!” he held up three fingers when Sasuke would’ve interrupted. “Sakura is basically Konoha’s smartest student ever, got into Uni as a teen and med school, way early, and is on all kinds of ‘who’s who’ lists in the medical world, and not the ones that you have to pay to put your name in. According to Ino, Knower of All the Things, Sakura pretty much talks about you never; she’s too busy. And Four,” he held up another finger. “She is bringing her still-pretty-new-roommate, who is also a friend of Ino’s. Five-”

“You could stop right there,” Sasuke suggested. “Because that last one is the worst argument for me to go anywhere ever.”

“If you’d let me finish?” Naruto said, loftily,

Sasuke shrugged.

“As I was saying, According to Ino K-O-A-double-T, Hinata is super quiet and shy, and from a crazy old-school family that would give even the Uchihas a run for their money. Sakura would never do anything to make someone like that feel uncomfortable, so you can be assured of a drama free evening. And finally,” he held up both hands, “I, as you know, have continued to get more awesome, and you have taken anal-retentive to new extremes.” He shrugged. “I think we’re more than qualified to handle dinner.”

“I’d be offended if I actually thought that you used 'anal-retentive' in a sentence at any point in your life before now,” Sasuke gave an irritated flick of his mouse. “As for the roommate– provided by Ino no less – that sounds more like their old tricks. You sure they aren’t sending someone to distract you so she can talk to me?”

“Are you sure that you aren't still the most arrogant bastard ever?” Naruto crossed his arms. “And if she was to provide a distraction, why would she pick someone quiet that loves tea and has an old and over-bearing family – a.k.a., someone who grew up in a situation eerily similar to yours? The part where she ended up being sweet instead of a dick aside, she sounds more like she’d get on with you than with me.”

“You should go,” Sasuke glanced at the clock. “You don’t want to be late.”

“Sasuke.”

His name hung heavy between them, and Sasuke finally looked up to Naruto, meeting his gaze unwaveringly. Despite his lighthearted banter, there was something stronger than steel under his playfulness. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows – as close as saying “I’m listening” as he got.

“Sakura has basically avoided you since we graduated high school. We’ve all long since finished university, you are done with law school, and she is busting her ass day and night doing whatever it is Dr. Senju has decided she will do next. You’re talking about taking a job back here in Konoha – and that is amazing – but if you do, I’m not going to try and pussyfoot around my two best friends because maybe we had some embarrassment when we were teenagers. On top of that,” he put his hands on his hips, “Dr. Senju is a big fucking deal in Konoha. And the firm that wants you? Guess who they work with. You don’t have to be best pals, but you are going to be running into each other professionally.”

When Sasuke would’ve dismissed him, Naruto added. “It’s important to me.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but in the end, he stood with a sigh as he closed his laptop.

“Give me ten minutes.”

_Super fast, fun fic!_


	2. Trapezium

I've had this one tucked away for a while! Short, fluffy, and just for fun!

* * *

**Love Squared**

**.  
.**

_Trapezium_  
_In the US and Canada: a quadrilateral with no parallel sides (known elsewhere as a general irregular quadrilateral)_

* * *

The air was sharp and crisp, and rock salt crunched under their shoes as they walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalks leading up to the restaurant. The forecast called for more snow that evening, but for now, the roads were clear, and there was an aesthetically pleasing dusting of white that made the cheery lights decorating the city look that much more festive.

"And don't let me try and monopolize Sasuke's conversation," Sakura warned Hinata, hugging her arm tightly. "Please. Whatever you do. A kick under the table – a knock to the back of the neck – a tazer…"

Hinata pressed her mittened hand to her lips, but the soft laughter spilled over just the same.

"I'm serious!" Sakura's smile was playful. "I was very determined as a twelve-year-old! You could have quite the fight on your hands!"

"You're very determined now," Hinata giggled, flicking a glance at their linked arms. "But as long as you aren't expecting me to distract him, I promise."

"Don't worry," Sakura grinned "He likes to talk about as much as you do. Naruto will probably do the talking for all of us."

"He sounds like a nice person," Hinata said warmly.

"He is my best friend," Sakura said... then stopped cold. "He'd be perfect for you!"

Hinata's eyes went wide "F..for me?" she squeaked.

"Yes!" Sakura's eyes shone. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! You are just the kind of person Naruto needs; someone to ground him and keep him focused and.."

"Sakura, please no," Hinata shook her head. "No set-ups. Besides - if you try and do that tonight, it will look like you are using me to distract Naruto so you can talk to Sasuke."

"Okay, fair point," Sakura conceded, ever-so-slightly deflated. "No set ups. But if you don't think Naruto is the best thing since cinnamon rolls by the end of tonight, I will be shocked. Shocked and appalled."

Hinata laughed at her friend "Maybe we get past the introductions first?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"They're almost here," Naruto grimaced. "At least stay long enough to say hello!"

"You didn't tell me she was a Hyūga," Sasuke hissed, jamming his arms back into the sleeve of his coat. "This has Ino written all over it."

"Look, aren't you being a little hasty? For all we know she isn't even related to Neji."

"Oh, she's related to Neji," Sasuke growled. "All of the Hyūgas are related. Every last one of them. And each more pompous than the last."

"Wow," Naruto deadpanned. "Imagine that."

"Insufferable, the lot of them," Sasuke agreed, patting down his pockets. "Now where are my keys."

"Oh, those would be in your coat," Naruto signaled to the waiter.

"They aren't here they-" Sasuke stopped and looked down at himself. "This isn't my coat."

"Sure isn't," Naruto agreed. "Hey, friend. Can we get a round of waters and that really awesome appetizer that just went by?" he pointed to the dish being served at a nearby table – easily large enough to split between four people.

"Certainly, sir. And for you?" He turned to Sasuke, and froze at his glare.

"Don't mind him," Naruto waved a hand toward Sasuke. "He's jetlagged. Oh, good!" he smiled as another waiter brought a dish and put it at Sasuke's seat. "Thanks, friend!"

Both waiters nodded and left the table, leaving Sasuke to stare down at the most amazingly delicious looking dish of tomato salad he had ever seen.

"It's their specialty," Naruto leaned in to whisper. "Brought Itachi here not that long ago. He said it was the closest thing to your mom's dish that he's ever tasted."

Sasuke looked up to Naruto warily.

"You got about ten minutes until the girls get here," Naruto sat back in his seat. "You could finish that and be on your way to being human again in five. You can't get your coat or the keys until I leave, so you might as well just have a seat."

Sasuke was irritated beyond all reason, but the cool, soothing red of the tomatoes coaxed him back to his seat. He took off the coat and tossed it at Naruto as he stabbed the first bite of his salad.

"Easy," Naruto winced as the fork squeaked against the bottom of the plate. "This is a nice place."

"I'm shocked it isn't Ichiraiku's," Sasuke muttered, shoving a biteful of bliss into his mouth.

"We all have to give and take," Naruto shrugged.

As predicted, Sasuke's dish was emptied and removed before the other two showed up. Sasuke knew they arrived when Naruto' face lit up, and he stood, with a broad grin. Hanger now at bay, Sasuke's training as an attorney took over, and he let his face slip into his mask of indifferent composure, silently resigning to ride out the evening as best he could.

He folded his napkin and also rose to his feet, because that is what his mother would have insisted he do, and turned to greet their guests.

* * *

_I feel like grown up Sasuke would be the master of being polite and a jerk at the same time..._


	3. Parallelogram

_Wow! The SasuHina fandom never disappoints - thanks for the support, friends!_

* * *

**Love Squared**

**.  
.**

_Parallelogram_  
_a four-sided plane rectilinear figure with opposite sides parallel._

* * *

Sakura was having a lovely evening.

The minute she walked in to the restaurant, her heart did a double flip. By the time they checked their coats, her pulse was at a full-on-gallop, but then Naruto smiled at her, and her world warmed into something familiar. Sasuke looked up then, and she saw the wariness on his face before he chose to disguise it.

Some part of her mind noted she should be at least a little miffed by that… but to her surprise, she felt nothing of the kind.

In fact, she had felt nothing.

Sasuke was handsome - maybe even more than was strictly necessary for any human being - but her heart stayed in place. A surge of euphoria washed over her, as if a spell had been broken, and the lingering threat of her younger self emerging unexpectedly was downgraded to little more than a worrisome fantasy.

Naruto had and wrapped her in the largest warmest hug, and she felt instantly at home. Sasuke had stood – because of course he would, Mikoto's teachings were too firmly ingrained to be ignored – but she didn't feel compelled to offer more than a small wave.

The introductions passed quickly enough, and they took their seats at the table. Hinata had quietly taken her seat between Sasuke and Sakura, and across from Naruto. With two wonderful friends at her side, an elated Sakura felt invincible. Her smiles and laughter came easily, and her conversation was witty, quick, and inviting. Even Sasuke was drawn in, peppering the conversation with droll remarks, as well as honest, insightful questions.

Hinata was the least talkative member by habit and by practice, but when she did speak, it was with quiet confidence and warmth. Naruto naturally asked to know "all about her," but Hinata could only be prevailed upon for a very abbreviated autobiography before she deftly turned the conversation back to the others with a few well-placed questions and remarks.

Sakura feared a snag would come when she realized that Hinata's cousin Neji was the same one Naruto had told her had rather a large disagreement with Sasuke, but it never came.

She decided it was much easier to read Sasuke when she wasn't trying to judge his reaction to herself. The loosening of the tension in his shoulders, the shallowing of the crease between his eyebrows, and the increasing frequency of smiles hidden behind his hands – he was enjoying himself. A quick exchange of looks with Hinata told her that her friend was doing alright, so she allowed herself to relax and fully commit to the evening.

Far too soon the meal was over – a sentiment she saw reflected in Naruto's eyes.

"It's still early," he offered, checking his watch casually, no doubt trying to hide his excitement. "We could walk through the park or catch a movie?"

There was a flicker of something across Sasuke's face that made Sakura suppress a giggle. Clearly Naruto hadn't run that by him, but any objections Sasuke may have had remained unvoiced.

But it hadn't escaped Hinata's notice.

"You just flew in today, didn't you?" she asked Sasuke, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. "You must be tired."

"I wouldn't mind stretching my legs," he shrugged. "Might help me shake off the jetlag."

"Town Centre isn't far," Naruto suggested. "Walking distance – probably on the other side of where you parked if you are in the garage on Elm."

"We are," Sakura grinned. "I wanted to take Hinata past Amaguriama on the way home – she's never been."

"Oh," Naruto tipped a smile at her. "Got a sweet tooth?"

Hinata gave a shy shrug. "Maybe just a little."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, and Naruto laughed.

"Then let's not keep Hinata waiting!"

* * *

Sasuke was having a terrible time understanding why he wasn't having a terrible time.

He hated going out to dinner with more than two people; he had enjoyed their meal.

He hated small talk; he did not mind the chit-chat that alternated with whatever member of their party was closest at the time.

He hated sweets; the red-bean bun at Amaguriama had been quite tasty.

He had dreaded seeing Sakura again; reconnecting with her had been surprisingly enlightening and enjoyable and an overall positive experience.

He had no use for any Hyūga; he couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata.

He assumed it was because she was the unknown factor in the equation, who was less of a threat as a person and more of a threat of being just like her family.

And yet, the distinctive eyes and coloring of her family aside, she seemed very little like any Hyūga he had ever encountered.

She was gentle in her words and actions, but she did participate. She clearly preferred listening to speaking, but she was engaged in the conversation. At one point, she said something that struck Naruto as rather funny – something that clearly surprised Hinata. Once she realized he was laughing with her, her smile bloomed into something otherworldly, and Sasuke caught his breath. Naruto slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, still laughing, and she smiled up at him. Sakura' eyes were rapidly shuttling between Naruto and Hinata, cataloging every detail, and in that moment he knew that she was seeing what he was seeing.

Hinata could be perfect for Naruto.

And something about that left him cold.

He excused himself to go to the restroom, and took a moment to splash cold water on his face. He reminded himself that his time in Konoha was temporary, and not to make an idiot of himself.

"Hey," Naruto popped into the restroom, concerned. "You okay? You look like you got pale there for a minute."

"Fine," he pressed a paper towel against his face. "Just a little off-kilter from the flight."

"We can go," Naruto offered, his concern clearly outweighing his disappointment. "I'm surprised we made it out this late."

"It's fine," Sasuke threw away the paper towel.

"How about the girls, huh?" Naruto's eyes danced with excitement. "Great, aren't they? And that Hinata is really sweet, isn't she?"

"She is as unlike her cousin as possible," Sasuke said dryly.

"Ah, the classic Sasuke compliment with a side of insult," Naruto sighed, stepping into a stall. "I've missed that."

"I'll be outside," Sasuke said before he heard any more.

When he got back to the table, Sakura was sitting alone.

"Hinata will be back in a second," She was quick to assure him. "She just stepped out to take a call."

"It's fine, Sakura," he gave a small smile, and the wry twist of her lips told him she understood.

"It's nice to see you, Sasuke," she admitted. "I feel like I am getting to meet the real you for the first time. You're not half the bastard Naruto says you are."

He looked up at her sharply, and she managed to hold her composure for about three more seconds before bursting into an honest laugh. "Sorry," she grinned. "Couldn't resist."

"Don't the evening fool you," he shrugged. "I am fully capable of being every inch the bastard he has made me out to be."

"I can see it," she chuckled.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you?"

She smiled back.

"Anytime."

Sasuke gave a small "Hn," with a smirk, and everything was alright between them. The ghosts of twelve-year-olds past were put to bed.

Hinata came back in the restaurant, her nose pink with the cold.

"Sorry about that," she tucked her phone away.

"No worries," Sakura shrugged. "Did you still want to check out the bookstore next door?"

"We don't have to tonight," she shook her head.

"Do what tonight?" Naruto asked as he returned.

"Check out the bookstore," Sakura nodded to the exit.

"We're done here, aren't we?" Naruto glanced over to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood with a nod. "I wouldn't mind seeing if they have anything interesting. I have to fly back sometime."

"You and your 'must have at least three physical books when traveling' rules," Naruto rolled his eyes. "At least we finally got you to use that e-reader."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "You prefer real books, too?"

"No comparison," he agreed, "But I appreciate the convenience of the e-reader."

"Who do you like to read?"

Sasuke found himself tentatively listing some of the more mainstream authors he enjoyed before offering the names of some more esoteric ones. To his great surprise, she'd heard of all of them, and even named some he'd not thought to mention. Their conversation took them into the store and through the stacks.

"You really have to try reading her," she insisted as he perused the works by her suggested author. " _Runaway_  is really excellent, no matter how you come to the book as a reader.  _Vital_  is incredible for its sheer vision and world building and  _Oenomel-"_  she pressed her hands to her heart, and blushed. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "I get carried away."

Sasuke wondered if that wasn't precisely his problem as well.

" _Runaway_ , you say?"

Hinata's smile broadened, and Sasuke decided he'd read just about anything to get to see that smile again.

* * *

_Recognize those titles? Those are a shout out to Ink Child and her fantastic fics - go check her out!!! - GL_


	4. Rhombus

 

* * *

**Love Squared**

**.  
.**

_Rhombus_  
_a parallelogram with opposite equal acute angles, opposite equal obtuse angles, and four equal sides.  
A_ _ny parallelogram with equal sides, including a square_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the café area of the bookstore.

Sakura kept looking up from her hot chocolate, clearly nervous.

"Do you think they got lost?"

"They're fine, Sakura," he chuckled. "You said that she loves to read, right? They're probably geeking out about books together."

"Geez," she shook her head. "And I thought I was bad."

"Um…." Naruto's gaze trailed to the two very large bags at her feet.

"Those are gifts," she sniffed loftily.

Naruto laughed.

"Same old Sakura," he grinned. "Nice to have you back."

"I didn't go anywhere," she rolled her eyes. "It was you that decided to go globetrotting."

"Well, then nice to be back," he amended. "I'm glad you actually had some time to come out for a change."

"Me, too," she gave half a snort. "It feels like I live at that hospital."

"If we're going strictly by hours spent, you kinda do."

"True," she sighed. "Having Hinata around has made it so much better, though. It's less lonely."

"I'll bet."

"So…" she swiveled in her chair and pinned him with a mischievous smile. "What do you think of Hinata."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's asking?"

"Just me," she blinked wide, innocent eyes.

" _Which_  you," his face crinkled as he studied her. "Because this sounds like 'match-making Sakura' circa sophomore and junior year of high school."

Sakura's jaw went slack. "You're right," she whispered. "Ugh," She put her head in her hands. "I was so focused on keeping twelve-year-old Sakura away that I didn't even notice the other one sneaking out." She shook her head in disbelief. "I did not see that coming."

"Yeah, well," he snorted. "The Inner Sakura's were always a force to be reckoned with. So?" he looked her over. "Did twelve-year-old you give you much grief?"

"Surprisingly no!" she smiled. "Probably grown up Sasuke is way too much for even her imagination to handle – and already too real."

"Too real?"

"Well, when you are a kid, everything is just open, right?" she toyed with her cup. "You can be anything – and so can the other person. But when you are adults, you've already made choices about who you are and who you want to be. The range of possibilities is a little more defined, that is all."

"And Sasuke?"

"He really has become someone good, hasn't he?" Sakura's smile was kind. "But I bet a bunch of that was due to you not letting him go all broody and dark-side."

"Thank you," Naruto dipped his head. "I'm glad someone sees it."

"Anyway, he's nothing like I thought he'd be – but sort of just how I thought he would be. But he's safe from any Inner Sakuras," her grin was wide. "I'm good."

"I'm glad," he put a hand on hers, and met her eyes sincerely. "I was worried about you, you know? Heartbreak isn't fun at any age, and well…I didn't want you to go through that again."

"Thanks for looking out for me," she laced her fingers under his, and smiled at him warmly.

The spark sizzled through his fingers and raced up his arm like that time he decided he could fix some wiring (which turned out to be a disastrously bad idea).

" _Never let it cross your heart,"_  the old maintenance man had warned sternly before grumbling something about 'the luck of idiots.'

For the first time he felt like he understood the warning, but wasn't sure he was quite that lucky.

"So," he cleared his throat, noting Sakura was staring at their laced fingers as well, "Hinata?"

Sakura blinked up at him, and would've pulled her fingers away (and the words about how wonderful her roommate was really were on the tip of her tongue) but Naruto held on to them tighter, his eyes penetrating her own.

"I..I was going to say she is perfect for…." She trailed off, studying his face rapidly.

Naruto's tongue was thick – he knew what she was going to say, but he supplied: "Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes lit up in something relieved in joyous. "Yes," she breathed the relief easily. "I mean… obviously."

"Shy, dark-haired, old family," he added.

"But very patient…. You know," Sakura cocked her head to the side. "They really  _could_  work. I mean – half of understanding Sasuke is understanding his family, and, well-"

"And the Hyūgas are the only thing close to the Uchihas this side of the tabloids," Naruto grinned. "So," he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Why don't we take a page out of Inner Sakura 16's book, and give it a try. We'd have to chaperone, of course – no way those two would manage on their own.."

"Oh, definitely," she agreed all too readily. "And I actually have some time off coming my way, so…"

"So?" his eyes gleamed with something as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles his eyes flicking to her lips and back. "Should we give it a go?"

Her smile was slow and wide.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Sasuke caught sight of them before Hinata did. They were hunched over the table, looking at a list Sakura had made.

A list.

That was never a good thing.

His eyes were sharp, and he caught only a few words by reading her lips. "She's perfect for…Hinata really likes when…"

Something cold and thick settled in his stomach.

Sakura was acting on the same thing he'd discerned.

Hinata was perfect for Naruto.

"Here it is," Hinata stood holding the book in her hand. "I've been wanting to send this to Kurenai for ages – it was surprisingly hard to find…" she trailed off, following his line of sight. "Wow," she blinked. "They look cozy, don't they?"

The idea came as such a spark and was so ludicrous – so insane – that it begged to be attempted.

"They always got on well together," he offered – and it was, indeed the truth. Naruto and Sakura had always got on together rather famously.

Hinata studied them, her head tipped to the side.

"She looks happy."

Sasuke was studying her. "She does."

"It is nice to see," Hinata met his eyes. "Not that she is unhappy," she was quick to qualify, "she is just so, so busy – I rarely see her that carefree."

Sasuke hm'd his agreement, although he disagreed on a vital point. That was not Sakura's 'care-free' expression. That was Sakura with an agenda – a mission. He'd seen it often enough to recognize it, and to know her determination was to be feared. And as pleased as he was that it was not directed toward himself, he was severely displeased that it was directed toward his idiot best friend and Hinata.

"Is she always that way around Naruto?"

Sasuke took the plunge.

"She is. … Although I suspect she does not yet know why."

"Why?" Hinata blinked up at him in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"She loves him."

"Oh," Hinata blinked and then frowned. "But ..but she said…"

Sasuke held his breath as Hinata studied Naruto and Sakura heads together as they conspired, and she cocked her head to the side.

"You know? I can see it."

"Not that hard," he said dryly. "They just need a little time together to figure it out. So?" he raised his eyebrows to her. "How shall we manage it?"

"Us?" she blinked.

"Who else?" he snorted. "He's hopeless on his own, and I will only be in town a short while."

"This seems more like Ino's territory," Hinata hesitated.

"Agreed," Sasuke gave as small smile, "but we are all they have."

Hinata looked back at her friend and new friend dubiously.

"It is good to see Sakura look happy; I suppose it wouldn't hurt for her to spend time with friends."

"Well then," Sasuke's smile grew. "Then I suppose we shall be seeing more of each other, Hinata."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! - GL_


End file.
